Status: Best Friends
by lenebraes
Summary: What happens when Nick falls for his best friend Miley? Yet Miley doesn't know what to do. What will Nick do?
1. Chapter 1

Nick's POV:

As he laid on the hot sand at a beach in California he couldn't help but look at his best friend, Miley, who was running around the beach playing around with her little sister. He sat up as he watched them coming closer getting more amazed at how beautiful she was. She was his best friend for over more than 4 years. As her sister went to the sea she ran back to him smiling her most famous smile. She popped down beside him as she turned to face him and smiled even more.

"What's with you today? Normally you would already be swimming."

He shrugged his shoulders a bit as he looked into her eyes and wasn't about to tell how he felt about her lately and was too busy getting off guard by her beautiful smile and looks. He then catches himself lost in his though again about her and lightly shook his head sitting up more.

"Nothing special. I was just enjoying the sun and relaxed a bit."

As he mumbled to himself low enough that she wouldn't hear "You wouldn't believe how relaxing watching you was." She then nodded laying down on the towel and turned her head to him.

"Are you going for a swim soon?"

He looked over at the sea and then back at her and smirked a bit as he nodded his head. He got up and looked down at her smirking even more. She looked up at him and then quickly sat up shaking her head.

"Don't even think about it Jonas."

He then walks closer to her leaning down and grabbing her in his arms.

"Oh I do think about it Cyrus."

She tried to get out of his grip squirming around in his arms as he ran closer to the sea. He continued running up to the sea as he finally reached it, and got far enough he dropped her in the sea making her scream as the cold water hits her. She got back up to the surface as she glared at him and swam close to him smirking.

"If I'm going down. You're going down with me."

She swam up to him even more and pushed on his shoulders hard making him go down. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down with him and smiled a bit as they both got back up and she started wiping some hair out of her face showing her beautiful blue ocean eyes. She looked into his eyes and soon flashed a smile as she swims up to him and wraps her arms around him what made him get hot inside. He decides to play cool and smirks at her.

"What are you planning Cyrus?"

She leaned close to him whispering in his ear.

"You carried me in here. Now you're going to carry me back out too."

He shook his head lightly smiling and holds her close as he walks back out of the sea and walks over to their towels and lays her down on hers. She smirked and quickly crawled on top of him and pinned him down onto his towel and leaned close to him.

"I don't know if I still should be coming tonight…"

"Miley come on we planned this sleepover weeks ago, remember? How we looked back at the old times and wanted to do it again?"

She shook her head lightly as she started giggling.

"Of course I remember. I was just kidding Nick. Of course I'm coming. Just to warn you… you better not get me all covered up in chocolate again like 3 years ago!"

He laughed a bit as he set them up shaking his head.

"Classic!"

She slapped his chest really hard as she got up.

"I mean it! I got sick for 2 weeks because you then decided to clean me up outside with water when it was freezing!"

"Well, I visited you those 2 weeks didn't I?"

She smiled a bit as she nodded then kissing his cheek.

"Yeah you did. You even got me a big teddy bear with a heart saying "Sorry". The most cutest thing ever."

He rolled his eyes and lifted her up as he got up. He walked closer to her as he was only one feet away as he felt her breath onto his skin. He looked her in the eyes and smiled a bit stroking her cheek.  
"You were so cute when you were sick."

She looked at his hand confused and then back into his eyes slowly pushing his hand away as she took a step back.

'Nick, what are you doing? We agreed to stop that 3 years ago…"

"I uhm…never mind…"

She then turned around and started gathering all her things feeling weird. Before he knew she already had everything packed and turned to him looking down a bit talking as quiet so he just could hear.

"I'm… going to go…see you…later…"

He just had time enough to nod and then she quickly ran off to her little sister grabbing her hand and they started walking home. He could see she looked back a few times quickly turning back as he looked at her at the same time. He sighed to himself thinking about 3 years ago when he could still hold her really close in his arms and kiss her cheek or stroke it. Since then she slowly backed away from it not wanting all the touching. But he couldn't blame her. She turned into a real teenager or more a young woman who needed her privacy. Then again, it hurts him seeing the girl he loves deep inside asking more privacy. He sighed as he gathered his things not taking his mind off her.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV:

While she was walking home with her sister she couldn't help but keep thinking about how close and lovely he looked into her eyes. The way he stroke her cheek still made her shiver. She didn't know what to think about this all. The only thing she was sure of is that it scared the crap out of her. She stopped walking as her little sister, Noah, tucked on her hand. She looked down at her and lowered herself to her level concerned.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Why did we have to leave so soon? I was having so much fun."

She pulled her little sister closer so she could stroke her hair and kissed the top of her head. As she pulled away she kept stroking her hair.

"I'll take you again soon. I promise."

She then stood back up as Noah smiled a bit while nodding and continued walking. As they arrived back home she opened the door letting Noah in first who directly ran up to the stairs. She slowly closed the door as she then also walked up the stairs into her room. She threw her bag on the ground as she walked over to her closet grabbing clothes and another bag. She started to push the clothes into the bag and then walked over to the bathroom grabbing all the stuff she needed. When she finished packing she sat the bag on her bed and kneeled down until she could see under it and grab her diary. She sat back up and grabbed her necklace with a little key on it and unlocked her diary.

She opened it on the first page as she smiled a bit reading the page while stroking her fingers over the words. It were a couple of paragraphs Nick wrote for her. After a month when they first met she asked him to write down what he thought about her in a letter. Every time she started a new diary she sneakily wrote his words on the first page. Now she felt her heart break a bit knowing the feelings he had then aren't the same as now.

She couldn't help but start wondering about thousand different things. Did he still like her as a friend? Was he thinking that she changed? She knew she had changed. She always convinced herself that she didn't change in a bad way.

As she looked back down at the paragraphs Nick wrote she felt a tear fall down right on the words what made her sit up more and she quickly started to wipe on it without thinking it would only get bigger. She started to cry harder as she realized she made it worse and closed the diary throwing it back under her bed.

She got back up and walked over to a big mirror in her room and started to wipe her tears and tried her best to make her look show able as she knew very well Nick would ask her the second he saw her if she was ok. She sighed as she looked into the mirror for a last time and then ran down the stairs to the kitchen and grab a pizza that was already set down on the table. She started opening it and flipped it in the oven and turned it on the right heat and walk back up the stairs to Noah's room and knocked on the door.

"Noah, dinner is ready soon. Can you come down please?"

"No…"

She groaned at herself lightly as she kept knocking on the door. After a while she started to feel on the knob of the door but she couldn't open it. She started to pull on it harder and then started banging on it again.

"Noah, please come out. What's wrong?"

"No… and I'm not talking to you.

She got confused and just looked at the door for a moment. She then ran up to her parents room and opened a drawer grabbing a spare key. They had this of every room. She quickly ran back up to Noah's room and opened it. She then got in and looked around in awe as she saw the room all messed up. She walked up to Noah.

"Noah! What did you do?"

Noah turned around facing her and started to push her to the door. She then quickly tried to stand still and grabbed Noah's and kneeling down to her level. She was about to ask what was wrong but then Noah pulled her hands away and started to hit her on the arms and chest as she started crying.

"I hate you!"

She tried to grab Noah's had but Noah didn't let her and just kept hitting her letting all her anger out. After a while Noah stopped hitting to tired and just sat down on the ground not looking at her. She then slowly scooted closer to Noah wrapping her arms around her tight. Noah didn't argue and let her hug her. She slowly made Noah look up stroking her cheeks wiping the tears away.

"Noie what's wrong?"

"You made us leave earlier. We left Nick alone!"

She pulled away a bit and looked down as she now also sat down on the ground.

"Sweetie..."

"We shouldn't have left him alone. He really likes you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's POV:

After Miley left the beach he didn't bother staying longer and gathered all his things and walked back to his house. As he got in he ignored his brothers watching TV and directly walked up the stairs to his room and closed the door. He put his bag down in the corner of his room and then looked around shaking his head at how he left his room earlier. He quickly started to make up his bed and clean up his desk and put away all the trash he had laying around and pushed it in his trashcan.

After he finished cleaning his room he smiled a bit as he knew he was done and how much Miley loves clean rooms. He looked at his watch and then realized Miley should be knocking on the door anytime soon. That is if she would still come.

He walked up to his door and walked down the stairs. As he was about to sit down in the couch he heard the bell door. He quickly made his way up to the door and slowly opened it. There she stood with her way to big sweater she always took as she had a sleepover with him. He knew she once sneakily took it from his closet and never gave it back. Truly he couldn't care less and found it very cute that she did that.

He stepped aside smiling bigger as she walked in. He closed the door after her and then turned back to face her. She smiled lightly but he noticed that it wasn't the smile she normally would give him. He softly set his hand on her back and nudged her lightly to go upstairs. She nodded lightly and started to walk upstairs. As they reached his room he let her in and closed the door. He tried to comfort her with a light smile as he walked closer to her.

"Do you want anything to drink eat?"

She sat her back down next to the bed and sat down on the bed and then looked up at him whispering.

"Do you have iced tea?"

He smiled lightly as he nodded and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He opened the fridge grabbing the iced tea and to glasses. He always went to the store for iced tea as he knew she would come around. She always shyly asked for iced tea as someone asked her if she wanted to drink something.

He quickly ran back up the stairs into his room and set both of the glasses down and started to put iced tea in both of them. As he finished he grabbed the glasses and handed one to her as she smiled lightly drinking a bit. They both put there glasses down and turned to each other. She first pulled her shoes off and pulled her legs on the bed as she looked down a bit.

"I…uhm…I'm sorry that I left you earlier today."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have done that. I know you don't like that."

"Nick, I was way too mean. I should have just asked you to stop, but instead I ran away."

He smiled a bit as he saw that she was still looking down. He scooted a little closer as he nudged her side a little what made her almost fall down.

"You can look up you know."

She lightly looked up into his eyes and bit her bottom lip soft. He looked back into her eyes as she slowly grabbed his hand and stroked it a bit as nothing more than a whisper came out.

"Nick… how do you think about me?"

He swallowed a bit as he looked down at her hand feeling sparkles all over his body. He wasn't sure if he should tell her how he felt. She pulled on his hand a bit as he then looked back into her eyes and he sighed a bit mumbling.

"I…really like you Miley…"

"You mean as in friends…right?"

He lightly shook his head grabbing al his courage together and just let it out.

"No Miley, I like you more than just a friend. I love you…"

She slowly pull her hand away and then nervously pushed some hair behind her ear. She clearly didn't know how to answer on the confession he just made. She looked him in the eyes for a moment and then he finally spoke.

"How do you think about me Miley?"

"I...don't know Nick…"

He felt hurt by her words and started to look down. She softly grabbed his hand again making him look up.

"Nick, I don't know because…I've never been in love before… I don't know how it feels."

He looked her in the eyes as he saw she was speaking the truth. He also could see that she just told something personal because she was blushing more than ever. He stroke her hand lightly as he started thinking. If she didn't know how loving someone feels like he has to show her. He leaned a bit closer as he tried his best not to freak her out by staying far enough. He took a deep breath and looked her really close in the eyes as she did the same.

"If you don't know what love feels like. I could always show you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Miley's POV:

She couldn't help but wonder how he was going to show her what love is. Was he about to do something she never did before? Would she like it? She looked him close in the eyes as she bit her bottom lip whispering.

"How do you want to show me what love is?"

She could feel him coming closer as he placed his hand behind her back and pulled her closer to him. She swallowed a bit as she kept seeing him coming closer. She could feel her heart starting to pound ten times fast as it usually does. As she looked right into his eyes she suddenly felt his nose against hers. They both took their time to look in each other's eyes.

After what looked like forever he came even closer and slowly and soft connected his lips with hers. She directly felt her breath cut off as she felt his soft lips on hers. She tried her best to breathe again but the feeling she was having right now wouldn't let her. She never felt like this before. She felt him deepen the kiss what made her slowly kiss back. She had no idea what he was thinking right now. Was she kissing back good? Was she awful? She had no clue since she never kissed before.

She always told Nick she had kissed before while she truly hadn't. She didn't want him to think that she was a prude. She was about to pull away as she felt him tighten his grip slowly licking his tongue over her lips. She looked into his eyes as she slowly and nervous parted her lips a bit letting his tongue slide into her mouth. Not only did she just had her first kiss but she directly also had her first tongue kiss.

As she felt him licking her tongue soft she couldn't take it anymore and pulled away breathing very heavy and un even. He looked at her quiet concerned and tried to touch her shoulder as she quickly moved away. She moved away more as he was about to grab her shoulder again what made her fall off the bed with a hard bang.

She sat up a bit holding her head as he quickly got up and walked up to her holding out his hands. She looked at his hands for a moment and then slowly grabbed them. He helped her up and pulled her a bit closer looking her right into the eyes. He looked at her concerned.

"Miley…"

She lightly shook her head as she let go of his hands and couldn't help but fall on his bed with her head onto a pillow trying to hide her face the best she could. She soon felt a hand on her back turning her around as she looked right into Nick's eyes seeing everything blurry through her fresh tears. He slowly started to wipe them as he whispered.

"Was it too much…?"

She slowly shook her head as she sat up and pulled him down next to her and laid her head onto his lap hiding her face again. He slowly started to stroke her back as she leaned up a bit.

"It…was…"

He then looked away and stopped stroking her back as he set her up looking at her sad.

"Was it that bad?"

She slowly shook her head again as she wiped her own tears. She looked him in the eyes a she sighed and tried her best to sound hard enough.

"No, it's not that. It was… my first kiss Nick. I never kissed someone before…"

He looked at her confused as he leaned back a bit frowning his eyebrows.

"But you told me that…wait… you lied about already having your first kiss? Why would you lie about that Miley?"

She lightly nodded looking away as she couldn't help but feel ashamed that she lied all those years. She kept wiping her tears away as she after a while turned back to face him and tried her best not to stutter.

"I… I… didn't want you to think I was a prude."

"Miley I would never think you were a prude if you told me you never kissed before. Now I just took a really important moment away from you."

She looked him in the eyes scooting a little closer to him whispering.

"You wouldn't think I was a prude?"

"No I wouldn't…now you made me feel bad because I was your first real kiss… If you would have told me I wouldn't have done it unless you wanted too… and worse I even gave you your first tongue kiss."

She softly stroke his cheek as she smiled lightly.

"Don't be mad at yourself for doing it. It's alright. I couldn't have thought of a better person to be my first kisser."


	5. Chapter 5

Nick's POV:

He looked her in the eyes as he felt her stroking his cheek. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He reached his hand up to hers and slowly took it from his cheek and smiled at her. He could tell she was blushing as she looked down at their hands.

After a while he reached his free hand under her chin and lightly lifted it up so they were looking into each other's eyes. He slowly leaned a bit closer as he kept looking into her eyes talking in a soft tone.

"Do you… want to try it again?"

As he looked at her he could see she was biting her bottom lip nervously but then suddenly moved closer to him. He gulped a bit as she sat down on his lap. They had never been this close. He smiled lightly at her as she giggled a bit at his reaction.

He softly placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer and slowly made his way to her lips. He slightly sighed in relieve as he felt her soft lips on his again. They both closed their eyes at the same time as they once again chaired a warm loving kiss. He carefully wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

As he deepened the kiss he could feel her thin arms move under his arms around her and they slowly made their way around him tightly. He smiled a bit as she slowly opened her eyes again and bite his lip soft. He was about to lick her lips for entrance as he heard his door swing open what made Miley jump off his lap in just a millisecond.

He groaned a bit to himself as he looked up at the door and saw Joe standing in the doorway with a blank expression. He quickly got up and walked over to Joe and mumbled hoping that Miley wouldn't hear.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry man…"

Joe then looked over at Miley who was still sitting on the bed now holding a pillow playing around with it in her hands clearly embarrassed. Joe walked up to her and smirked a bit squeezing her cheek.

"Did the little girl just have her first kiss?"

Nick could see that Joe was really embarrassing her. She soon started to hit on Joe's arms as he kept squeezing her cheek. Nick then quickly made his way up to his brother and dragged him back by his shoulder and turned him around.

"Stop it Joe! Just get out! She doesn't need this right now."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You go back kissing your little best friend."

With that Joe walked back out of the room. Nick quickly made his way to Miley and made her look up right into his eyes as he could only see sadness in her eyes. He sighed a bit and stroke her cheek with his thumb whispering.

"Don't mind him. He has no idea what he's talking about."

He kept looking into her eyes as she lightly shook her head pushing his hand away whispering.

"No, he is right. I am your best friend. Best friends don't kiss."

He moved himself next to her onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist strongly. He kissed her cheek soft as he saw tears building up in her eyes. He got close to her ear and whispered.

"Don't listen to him. This is something you have to decide about."

She looked him in the eyes as he started wiping her tears. She smiled a bit as he kept wiping her tears and soon started to bite her bottom lip whispering.

"I won't listen to him. Can…I uhm…think about it?"

He smiled lightly and pulled her closes as he kissed the top of her head. He didn't want to rush things and was sure to give her the time she needed. He looked down at his watch as it was already past 11PM.

"Miley, do you want to watch a movie before it gets too late?"

"Yeah sure. You can pick on."

He nodded lightly and walked over to his DVD's and quickly grabbed one and walked over to his TV and set everything in position. As he finished he walked back over to Miley and started the movie. He pulled Miley a bit closer to him as they started to watch the movie.

Further into the movie he could see that she had completely drifted off to sleep. He softly pulled her closer to him as he noticed her sweater was lifted up a bit just enough to reveal her bellybutton piercing. She was quiet shy about it and wouldn't show it to anyone if it wasn't necessarily.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist touching her bellybutton piercing lightly what made her squirm a bit. He softly kissed the top of her head and then reached for the covers with one hand and pulled it over them both.


	6. Chapter 6

Miley's POV:

As she slowly started to wake up she could feel two strong arms wrapped around her tight. She opened her eyes and turned around in his arms and then directly touched Nick's nose with hers.

She didn't want to wake him but soon he started to move a bit and opened his eyes and smiled started smiling as he looked into her eyes. She lightly smiled back as she softly kissed his nose.

After she pulled away she looked back into his eyes and couldn't help but feel weird. Was she falling in love with him. Was she just confused and thinking she was falling in love with him.

She soon ignored her thoughts and cuddled a bit closer to him wrapping her arms around him as she whispered close to his ear.

"Morning Nick. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded lightly as he trailed his fingers up and down her back softly.

"Yes. I slept very well. Thank you very much."

She then looked down at their arms and slowly pulled hers away from him and sat up. She looked around into the room wiping some hair out of her face and stretched a bit.

"I fell asleep during the movie didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. It was actually over cute."

She bit her bottom lip blushing heavy and looked down trying not to show how embarrassed she was. Before she knew it he had already pulled her back down close to him so they were toughing each other's nose.

She swallowed a bit and then leaned closer to him and softly connected her lips with his. She could see that she quiet surprised him with this but he didn't argue.

She closed her eyes as he started to kiss back. Before she good and well realized both of their tongues were exploring each other's mouth.

Soon it got a bit too heavy for her and she pulled away breathing heavy as she opened her eyes again looking into his. She smiled lightly at him as she stroke his cheek.

"What are you doing to me Nicholas? You're getting me confused and you're driving me crazy."

He smirked a bit as he kissed her hand softly and then stroke her cheek.

"Like confusing you in a good way?'

"I think it's in a good way. It freaks me out but I'm feeling it'll be worth it."

He nodded lightly and then got up and out of the bed. He lightly grabbed her arm pulling her out of the bed too. She soon wrapped her arms back around him standing really close to him.

"I missed times like these. When we would hang out all the time and hug and tease each other. I'm sorry for taking that away from you."

He sighed a bit as he leaned his forehead against hers wrapping his arms around her as close as he could whispering.

"I missed it too. Thanks for letting me get closer to you again. You have no idea what this means to me."

She looked at him softly placing a quick kiss on his lips and then pulled back away smiling as she spoke in a soft tone.

"I'm going to try and do my best to let you in more from now on. It was selfish from me to ask so much privacy. You're my best friend I should trust you with everything in me."

She slowly laid her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. She now realized she could not hide anything from him any longer. She from now one would trust him with everything.

She slowly pulled away after a while as she looked into his eyes biting her bottom lip.

"How about we get some breakfast?"

He lightly nodded as he grabbed her hand. They both got down and walked into the kitchen fast pulling their hands away as they saw his mom standing in the kitchen making breakfast. Denise smilingly turned around to them as she walked a bit closer looking at the closely.

"What's up with you two? You both look like something major happened."

She both looked at each other blushing a bit and both tried their best not to laugh as he quickly got up with an answer.

"Nothing. We're just both happy we finally had some time to spend with each other. "

Denise nodded lightly as she walked up to them more and both pulled them in a hug.

"Thank god. I was really thinking something was going wrong between you two. Good to see you again Miley."

Miley smiled back at Denise and after they pulled away Nick and her grabbed their breakfast and walked into the living room. They both sat down onto the couch and started eating as Kevin walked in and looked at them questioning.

"What's with you two?"

She looked up at him shrugging her shoulder like nothing happened.

"Nothing. We're just happy to hang out. That's not a problem is it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Nick's POV:

After they both finished their breakfast and got changed they both headed out to the park. They walked into the park hand in hand both having a new feeling. As they reached a swing he smiled and sat down pulling her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her shoulder.

"Miley, I want you to know that I really love you. I've been holding it in for quite a long time but I'm more than happy that I finally let it out."

She stood up and turned around to face him and then sat back down on his lap biting her bottom lip.

"For how long exactly?"

He looked away a bit as he wrapped his arms around her again sighing to himself as he mumbled.

"For about 6 months."

"Six months? Why did you wait so long Nick?"

He looked back at her as he stroke her cheek getting lost in her eyes. She started to smile lightly as she put her forehead against his whispering.

"You shouldn't have waited so long… it would be less confusing…"

He chuckled a bit as he kissed her lightly wrapping his arms around her closer.

"Hmm… now you mention it. I shouldn't have waited so long…"

She smiled a bit as she looked into his eyes and grabbed his hands playing with them as she looked down at them.

"I've been thinking… since last night. I think I might have some feelings for you. I don't know how you did it but I do."

He looked into her eyes smiling big as he squeezed her hands a bit carefully not to crunch them.

"Really?"

She then bit her bottom lip blushing heavy as she didn't leave his gaze for one millisecond.

"Yeah, I feel all weird inside right now. It's like I don't know what to do with myself. I might fall for you soon Nick.

With that he saw her looking down biting her bottom lip harder and soon snuggled her head into his chest. He softly kissed the top of her head as he stroke her back a bit.

This was all he needed. Nothing else mattered. All he wants is alone time with Miley.

After a while she sat up but he didn't let her move backwards and instead moved her closer whispering.

"When will I know if you've fallen for me?"

She sighed a bit as she looked away wiping some hair out of her face clearly feeling nervous.

"I…I don't know Nick… I'm really mixed up right now. I promise I will let you know as soon as I can. Just… hold on until I do, ok?"

He nodded as he helped her wipe some hair out of her face what put a big smile on her face. He slowly leaned in as he was about to kiss her and then felt a tap on his shoulder.

He quickly pulled away and turned around a bit as his mouth dropped wide open as he saw his ex Chelsea. He gulped a bit as Chelsea started glaring at him.

He looked back at Miley who was now uncomfortable. He was about to say something as she stood up rocking back and forth nervous.

"I uhm…I'm going to get a milkshake…"

He sighed a bit as he saw her running away to a milkshake shop before he could even stop her. He turned back around to Chelsea getting angry.

"Do you know what you just did?"

She put her hand in front of her mouth fake gasping as she then smirked.

"Aw did I just scared your little girlfriend away? Jackass."

He groaned as he stood up walking up closer to her trying to hold in his anger the best he could.

"Chelsea. Just get over it. You cheated on me and I dumped you. There's no reason to call me a jackass."

She was about to slap him in the face as he quickly grabbed her arm holding it formally.

"We're over done… get over it. Just for your information. If you lay one hand on Miley in any way. I will hunt you down."

She started laughing hard as she shook her head lightly.

"Nick, you can't stop me from doing anything. If I want to harm her I will. If you'll like it or not. So watch out for your little girlfriend. Au revoir."

With that Chelsea quickly walked off with a big smirk on her face what made Nick build up anger. If she would ever harm Miley he'd fine her.

He shook his head trying to concentrate on something else and soon started looking for Miley into space. As he spotted her on a bench with a milkshake he quickly ran up to her and stopped in front of her and kneeled down.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen."

She kept looking down at her milkshake as she stopped drinking it and tried her best to hold in her tears whispering.

"Was that the girlfriend you were talking about once?"

He lightly nodded as he made her look up while stroking the bottom of her chin lightly.

"Yes that's her."

"She's…beautiful…why would you want me? She's much better looking… get her back Nick."

She slowly got up as she handed her milkshake to him now not caring about her tears.

"Here you can have it. I don't want it anymore. Thanks for the most amazing hours of my life. You gave me the most amazing feeling. I'll carry those moments with me forever. Just… go get her."

He quickly stood up as he was about to stop her but he was already too late. she was running as fast as she could disappearing into space.


	8. Chapter 8

3 WEEKS LATER

Miley's POV:

She slowly sat down on the beach sand on the most quiet place over the whole beach. She softly started tossing her feet and hands in the sand as she sighed.

It's been 3 weeks since she had a any sign of Nick. She tried to avoid him as much as possible as she tried to forget about him. Still, she couldn't help but think about him all the time.

She knew all that he said was true and that he wasn't playing any games with her. However she felt like she wasn't good enough for him and that Chelsea would be much better looking next to him.

She sighed as she let herself fall down on the sand as she looked right above her to the sun that was slowly settling down.

She smiled lightly as she kept looking into the sky amazed by the beautiful view. Somehow the sky always inspired her. She always loved to look at the sky and get away from everything for a while.

As she took some sand in her hand she let it leap out of her hand slowly as she started to count how long it would take for all the sand to leap out of her hand .

As the sand leaped out of her hand she sat back up and got up.

She started walking around on the beach a bit as she noticed she was the only one left. Truly she couldn't care less that she was alone if the person with her wasn't Nick.

Soon she felt two hands on her shoulders that made her turn around. She immediately grew a smile as she saw Nick standing right in front of her. He smiled down at her as he stroke her cheek while holding his other hand onto her back as he whispered.

"I can't take it any longer. I need to have you back close to me."

She gulped a bit as she felt the butterflies she had 3 weeks ago all come rushing back in a millisecond. She secretly was overjoyed with the way she was feeling right now.

She wrapped her arms around him as she looked into his eyes biting her bottom lip. She then slowly got onto her tippy toes and leaned in to kiss him as she felt him support her.

She sighed in happiness as he started to kiss her back. She soon felt him pulling her up what made her wrap her legs around him.

As they shared their kiss both lost in the moment they slowly pulled away as they heard the waves moving harder and louder.

They both started to chuckle a bit as they looked at the sea and then back at each other not saying a word. They didn't need more than just be able to look into each other's eyes as they were now back reunited.

She slowly started to stroke his cheek as she was still up in his arms held tight by him. She softly bit her bottom lip as she looked down a bit whispering.

"Nick, dance with me while the sun goes down."

"My pleasure sweetheart."

He sat her down on the sand as she blushed lightly at the word sweetheart. She looked him into the eyes as they both put each other's hands together and intertwined their fingers.

He started to lead her into a slow dance pass. They soon started to move over the beach faster as they didn't leave each other's gaze for one second.

He started to spin her around slowly what made her hair wave in the air as a light breeze started to go through it. She couldn't help but close her eyes as she felt the light breeze.

He pulled her a bit closer as he stopped spinning her around and kissed her forehead lightly as he whispered close to her ear.

"You look beautiful as the wind goes through your hair."

She started to blush heave as she bit her bottom lip nervously while flashing a light smile whispering.

"Thank you."

"Miley, I might be asking this to early but I can't wait any longer. Can you please come closer to me again. I miss you. I can't take it anymore."

"Nick, I…uhm…I…"

"Miley, please… I don't want anyone else but you."

He pulled her closer to him as he lightly pulled her up so she was standing on her tippy toes again. She looked into his eyes as she got lost in them slowly nodding her head whispering.

"Yes, I will. I'm not going to leave you again."

They both grew a light smile as they saw the glow in each other's eyes. She leaned up to him and kissed him soft yet more passionate as usual. He softly depend the kiss as he mumbled onto her lips.

"I love the summer dress you're wearing."

She smiled lightly through the kisses as she could feel herself blush.

After a while they pulled away from the kiss and she slowly lowered back down on her feet and looked him right in the eyes as she held his face in both of her hands.

"You Nick Jonas. Spin my world around and I'm loving it so far."

He smiled down at her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and then pulled her into him really close.

She softly laid her head onto his chest closing her eyes as they intertwined their fingers back together as they slowly started dancing again under the moonlight.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick's POV:

They were now laying onto the sand. Miley between Nick's legs leaning against him as he had his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head softly as he grabbed her hands stroking them.

"Miley, what did you do in the past 3 weeks?"

She sighed a bit as she looked down at their hands and then kissed his hands soft.

"I didn't do anything. I practically locked myself up in my room trying to get you out of my head."

"Miley, why did you do that? I was practically getting depressed to see you again. I called your sister every day to ask how you were. "

She looked up a bit and then got on her knees turning herself around to face him as she looked him into the eyes.

"I'm sorry for that… I should have thought about your feelings too… I was being selfish."

He smiled a bit as he pulled her closer and looked her right into the eyes. Every time he looked into her eyes he couldn't help it but melt away by the way she looked back at him.

He pulled her a bit closer as he then captured his lips with hers and started to kiss her softly but passionate. All the feelings he had for months now were being answered by the girl right in front of him. He considered himself the luckiest guy in the world.

After a while he slowly pulled away from the most passionate kiss yet. He held her close as he looked into her eyes questioning about what she was thinking right now. Was she falling for him? Was she about to blow him off soon and just get back to the start?

He sighed a bit and put both of his hands on her cheeks stroking them with his thumb close to whispering.

"I want to be in your life forever. I can't stand being a moment away from you. You have no idea how much effect you have on my lately."

"I have effect on you? What kind of effect do I have on you then?"

He smiled lightly at her as he pulled her close to him onto his lap again as he held her close in his arms.

"You make me smile. You make me laugh. Most of all you make me happy to be here."

He kissed her cheeks soft as he saw tears coming out of her eyes. He then pulled away and started to wipe her tears with his thumbs as he leaned close to her whispering.

"Hey, don't cry. It's all true. You really are an amazing person."

"Nick, I…don't know what to say on this. A couple of weeks ago you were just my best friend and now… well I don't know where to put us right now but…you're the most amazing guy I've ever known. You're giving me the most amazing time I've ever had. I just don't know what to expect from this all."

He looked down a bit as he started thinking if he should do what he had planned right now. He bit his bottom lip and then looked back up at her pulling her into him.

"I need to tell and ask you something really important. I don't know if it's the right time but if I don't do it now it might never happen."

She looked him in the eyes curious as he smiled down at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his old dog tag he had for more than 4 years.

He held it in his hand as he kissed her softly on the lips as she deepened the kiss. After a while he pulled away and turned her around so her back was facing him. He moved her hair to the side a bit and then slowly and carefully placed the dog tag in front of her and laid it down on her neck closing it.

He softly placed his lips onto her shoulder as he kissed it lightly rubbing her arms as he turned her back around. He smiled at her and pulled her hair back after her shoulder now showing the dog tag fully.

She looked down at the dog dag taking it in her hand and then looked back up at him with tears in her eyes as she started to wipe them away. He slowly started to help her wipe her tears away as he smiled at her lightly and then kissed her soft on the lips.

After they pulled away she looked back at the dog tag around her neck and bit her bottom lip whispering

"Nick, this is your dog tag. It's your most important possession. Why are you giving it to me?"

He captured her face in both of his hands as he looked her right into the eyes as he sighed to himself. This was it. Here and now.

"I hope that with this you could be mine for real. That we could move up from the best friends status and become each others."


	10. Chapter 10

Miley's POV:

She looked him right in the eyes as she slowly nodded not caring how much tears were escaping her eyes. She leaned close to him and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him soft on the lips closing her eyes.

She felt him smile onto her lips as she opened her eyes again. She sat even closer to him as she pulled away from the kiss and placed her forehead against his placing both of her hands on his cheeks.

"I would be more then honored to be yours."

She softly pushed on his arms and made him lay down on the sand as she crawled on top of him.

She lightly smiled down at him as she pulled his shirt over his head and placed her hands on his stomach and started to stoke it softly whispering as she looked at her hands.

"Who would have thought that out of all the people you would be the one asking me to be his girlfriend."

He smiled at her as he grabbed both of her hands holding them on his chest as he leaned up kissing her passionate on the lips.

"Who would have thought I would ever be so lucky to find a girl like you? Even more lucky to have you say yes onto my question."

She blushed lightly as she laid down on him and placed her head on his bare chest. She closed her eyes as she started to listen to his heart beating a bit faster.

After a while she opened her eyes again and leaned up a bit looking him right into the eyes as she smiled.

"Want to take a walk before it gets too cold?"

He nodded lightly as he sat up. He got up and grabbed her hand helping her up. They both intertwined there finger as they started walking over the beach.

After a while she wrapped his arm around her walking closer to him as she started to shiver a bit. She didn't want this night

to end and would do everything to make it last longer.

He felt her shiver under his arm as he stopped walking and looked down at her. He turned her face to him as he stroke her cheek lightly whispering.

"Are you cold sweetheart?"

She sighed a bit as she nodded lightly cuddling up to him closer as she wrapped her arms around him tight. She laid her head down on his chest as she closed her eyes taking in his amazing fragrance.

He softly kissed the top of her head as he started to stroke her back trying to make her get warmer. She looked back up at him smiling.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel warmer but… it's not really working Nicky."

"Then maybe we should go back home."

She looked up at him and then at the sea and bit her bottom lip lightly as she pulled away from him and ran up close to the sea.

She smiled as she lifted her foot up a bit and started to write in the sand with her foot. He looked at her questioning as he saw her getting lost in her thoughts as she was moving her feet in the sand.

As she was finished she ran back up to him and grabbed his hand softly and lead him to the spot she just was and softly started to bit her bottom lip as she cuddled close to Nick pointing to what she wrote.

"Nick Jonas, make this the best night of my life and make love to me."

She then turned to him and wrapped her arms around him as she smiled up at him. She leaned on her tippy toes as she kissed him passionate on the lips.

As they pulled away from the kiss he looked down at her questioning while tightening his grip around her waist.

"Are you sure about that Miley?"

She nodded lightly as she kept smiling at him and grabbed both of his hands and started to stroke them with her thumbs as she kept looking him right into the eyes.

"Yes, I've never been so sure about anything in my life. You were my first kiss, my first lover, now I want to make you the first that I do it with."

He smiled down at her as he softly placed his hands under her and lifted her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around him. He softly carried her back to the place they were before and laid her down onto the sand.

She softly pulled him down to her and kissed him soft yet passionate on the lips as she wraps her arms around his neck.

As soon as she felt his warm soft hand traveling under her summer dress she pulled her arms away and placed them under his shirt and lifted it over his head throwing it next to her.

Soon her summer dress joined his shirt. They both pulled each other as close as they could letting their hands explore every inch of each other's body.

They each took their time to make sure they didn't forget any part of the other. She looked him into the eyes as she made her hand travel down to the top of his pants and slowly started to unbutton and unzip it as she bit his bottom lip lightly.

He smiled down at her lightly as he grabbed her hand and pulled it a way as he took his pants of laying them next to the rest of their clothes.

After they both managed to get each other's clothes of fully she smiled up at him and pulled him close to her kissing him softly on the lips as she cupped his face in both of her hands whispering onto his lips.

"Make sure that I'll never forget this evening."

He kissed her back passionate as he slowly and carefully leaned down on her slowly making his way into her.

She looked him in the eyes as she firmly dove her nails into his back letting a few tears escape. She closed her eyes tight as she hide her face into his chest as she slowly started to get used to the feeling.

As she opened her eyes again she looked him into the eyes with a light smile and softly laid back down on the sand as she couldn't help but let a few soft moans escape from her mouth.

She closed her eyes again as she started to release her nails out of his back and threw her arms next to her as she now felt the most amazing feeling she ever had.

Not only was she having the most amazing time she also was having that time with the most amazing person she could ever imagine.

She now knew that nothing in the world would ever be able to break them apart. They were going to last. Soon her thoughts were treble and she could only think about Nick making love to her.

She opened her eyes as she arched her back and had the most amazing experience ever as he came into her. She tried her best not to lose control but eventually she lost control right when Nick looked into her eyes breathing heavy.

She pulled her arms up and wrapped them around him as she pulled him down not letting him move and got close to his ear.

"Every girl who ever finds a best friend like I did will be the most luckiest girl in the world."

THE END 3


End file.
